Matters Concerning Bonds and Brunets
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: Juan has long been known as a ladies' man; it was a fact. But when it comes to men...how can one define him? And what does Gilbert have to do with this? OC!Philippines/Prussia


**Title:** Matters Concerning Bonds and Brunets  
**A****uthor: **CrimsonDreamer13**  
Character(s) or Pairing(s):** OC!Philippines/Prussia**  
Rating:** M**  
Warnings:** Bondage, curse words, mansex, abuse of italics?**  
Summary: **Juan has long been known as a ladies' man; it was a fact. But when it comes to men...how can one define him? And what does Gilbert have to do with this?**  
**

**

* * *

**"Fuuuuck." Gilbert Weillschmidt groaned out as he woke, eyes widening in surprise when he found that he could not stretch his arms or feet out- because damn, they were _already_ stretched out as far as they could go.

He scowled at this as he sat up, wiggling his feet and hands around to remove the feeling of pins and needles on them from being bound to the bedposts for so long. "Goddamnit," he tugged harder at the cloth tying him down, "where the fuck am I and who's the kinky bastard that tied me down here?"

"You are in my evil lair, where a lot of nasty deeds are done. I am your host, Juan de la Cruz. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Juan de la Cruz spoke in an impassive tone, eyes blank as he leaned on the doorway that stood a bit farther away from the right edge of the bed. A certain spark of _something_ was there in his eyes –Gilbert was absolutely sure of it- when he walked closer to the bed, a slight sway of his hips before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at that, feeling less angry with the knowledge that it was only a teen (by physical standards, anyway) who did this to him. "You little brat," he shot a look of curiosity at the other, "what's the reason for tying me down on a bed?"

He never said that he wasn't slightly irritated, though. He was _still_ tied down to a bed –by a kid, more importantly-, after all.

Said kid shrugged in response, checking out his fingernails as he spoke blandly, "I thought it was obvious already." It was as if there was a teasing tone in his voice when he said this, lips twitching upwards as he continued not looking at Gilbert in favor of his nails

Gilbert almost -_almost_-felt the urge to choke the other man when he ignored the Prussian's condition for his fingernails –goddamn _fingernails_-, voice raspy as he spoke, "You're shitting me if you think that you can overpower me and conquer my vital regions."

"Oh yeah?" Juan laughed as he popped his knuckles, pushing back the stray hair that got to his face as he spoke lightly, "Who says I can't do exactly that?"

"Me. I'm stronger than you, kid. You should know better than to provoke me. And what the fuck are you trying to prove with his, huh? You _do_ know that my vital regions aren't all that important compared to, say, Jones', don't you? I'm just..." the Prussian's voice cracked at that, eyes dimming as he spoke in a whisper, "I'm _nothing_ now. I'm just Gilbert Weillschmidt. My kingdom's long gone. Point is," he looked back up at the other man and spoke with a firmer tone, "you won't get _anything_ from doing this."

The laugh that he got in reply was annoying, really, but he couldn't help from being curious. "What are you laughing at, brat?"

"Isn't it clear? I'm laughing at you." The Filipino man laughed more at that, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes as he spoke, "I'm not stupid. I know that your kingdom's practically non-existent now. But who's saying that that's what I want? Anyway," he laughed harder, "You sound like you're actually _scared._ I never thought that I could actually see _Gilbert Weillschmidt_ scared."

It looked as if he was pouting –which he was definitely was _not_- when he retorted, "I'm _not _scared. What the hell got into your head that made you think that I was _scared?_"

"Oh, I don't know," the brunet shrugged, "the fact that you're scared?"

"_I am not scared._"

Juan laughed again, leaning back on the bed as he spoke teasingly, "That's certainly not what I thought when you said that I can't get anything from you."

Gilbert scowled. "That's because you _can't-_"

"Actually," the shorter man of the pair interrupted again, "there _is_ something I can get from you. Isn't it obvious? _Carnal pleasure_, hun."

"Well yeah, that's _damn obvious_," the ash blonde sneered, "but hell, why did you have to go and get _me_ of all people as your sex toy for the night? Couldn't you have chosen someone less difficult?"

"Oh baby, who said that I didn't like challenges?" Juan purred as he traced a finger down the Prussian's leg, "Besides, I rather like the idea of the great Gilbert Weillschmidt in my bed. It sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Well mayb-..._no. _Who says I'll let you do this to me, anyway?"

"'Tonio, myself, Francis..." Juan trailed off as he counted with his fingers, a mischievous smile on his face as he continued, "Hey, they're your best friends. They should know a lot about you, and, well, it just so happens that I stumbled upon them while they were _drunk..._"

Gilbert cursed his aforementioned friends inwardly, scowl still intact as he spoke again, "Yeah, okay, fine. I _might_ be willing for this thing that you're planning _but-_" he raised an eyebrow at the other man "-why exactly are you choosing _me_ of all people? I know that I'm great and all, but _this_? Didn't you want to get revenge for- you know?"

The Prussian really didn't know what possessed him into being so nice as to not say the Spaniard's name all of a sudden, but heck- the hand crawling up his thigh was a more important issue right now, thank you very much.

"Thank you for your consideration, really. But," the hand crawled upwards and _goddamnit it was only a little more till he reached it,_ "I chose you –haha that reminded me of a game I played before- because you're Gilbert Weillschmidt, once Prussia, and always awesome. 'Tonio and Francis both agree that you're good in bed too." The mirth in his eyes was clear as he traced a finger across the zipper on Gilbert's trousers that confined his all-too-obvious hard-on. "Besides, you can't say that you don't like this."

"Well, duh. Pleasure of the flesh is undoubtedly," he took a shaky breath, voice husky as he continued, "very hard to resist. But are _you_ good in bed? I don't want to do it with an amateur, you know."

"Of course I am." The smile on Juan's face was so arrogant that the thought of wiping it off of him via hot/raunchy/mind-blowing sex became absolutely _addicting-_ but he could get back on that later; after he was finished with the light banter a.k.a. foreplay.

"Oh yeah? You still look...immature to me." The smirk on Gilbert's face was undeniable as he said this, the thrill that he got from seeing the dark intent in those chocolate brown eyes so deliciously wonderful that he wanted to feel it again.

Juan laughed at that, tongue darting out to lick at his lips in a teasing way as he dragged down the zipper in a manner so slow that Gilbert almost wanted to cry in frustration. "Oh Gilbert, darling, you don't want to know how many women have begged me to take them into my room." He grimaced as he finished that statement, playing with the edges of the other man's trousers as he murmured, "Never did like those kinds of women. I prefer the shy types; the kind that don't go around gossiping so damn _loudly_ about how hot you are. Turn-offs, really."

"Heh, really?" The Prussian chuckled softly, followed by a sudden hitch of breath as he felt a warm hand slip under his boxers. "I kinda like the feisty types more, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at that and really, he admired his self so much right now for being able to form coherent sentences when that _so fucking good_ hand suddenly wrapped itself around his member and ah, oh, the _heat-_

He had to curse the man -inwardly- when the other stopped in favor of saying, "Oh _yes_, I know what you mean." The smug grin on Juan's face was definitely to rub in that fact that the Prussian was under _his_ control and it was annoying but _goddamn _if he didn't move that hand now-

"Ngh," a tiny slither of a moan escaped his lips when the hand wrapped around his shaft suddenly started moving, thumb teasing at his tip as he bit his lip to stifle any other sounds from escaping. "Fuck, move _faster._"

Juan scoffed in response, an eyebrow raised –though Gilbert couldn't really see that with his eyes clenched shut- as he stopped moving his hand altogether. "You're doing it wrong, Gilbert."

"Goddamnit, you little-!" He scowled as he bucked his hips up, not caring at all for shame as his lust-ridden eyes glared at Juan. "_If you don't touch me right now I swear-_"

"Swear what?" Juan hummed with an innocent smile, fingers dancing along the cloth that covered most of the Prussian's legs as he spoke teasingly, "I don't think you can do anything to me when you're tied up."

"Oh really?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow in challenge as he spoke, "I can sure as hell keep you from getting any tonight."

The still cheerful smile on Juan's face was getting _really_ annoying, especially when he started speaking, "Haha, you really think that? You _do_ know that I have the patience of a saint –oh yeah, you gotta love that expression- and I can leave you here to suffer with that hard-on, right?"

"I don't think even _you_ can endure that, brat."

"Are you sure you want to challenge me on that?" Chocolate brown eyes twinkled in amusement as their owner sat on the edge of the bed in a perfectly calm manner, completely ignoring a certain external organ of Gilbert's as he spoke, "Because I can totally deal with that. I mean, _I'm_ not the one who's tied up here."

"Damn it," the Prussian hissed in annoyance, "Enough with the foreplay."

"So soon? Aw, but I was having fun."

"Goddamnit, you little bastard, just _fuck me._"

The grin on Juan's face was blinding –and fucking annoying as hell-. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Just hurry the fuck up." Gilbert growled out as he watched the other man move further onto the bed, kneeling in between the Prussian's spread legs as he tugged both their pants down completely. Well, as far as Gilbert's pants would permit to being pulled down, anyway.

"Patience, Gilbert." Juan snickered as he brought out a tube of what Gilbert guessed to be some sort of lubrication, pouring a certain amount of it into his hand as he spoke in a husky voice, "It wouldn't do for you to leave here limping in pain, would it? Not that I object to seeing you like that. It would be-"

"_Shut up and get on with it._" The Prussian's eye twitched as he spoke, waiting impatiently for Juan to _make a damn move._

"Oh, don't get so excited." The brunet laughed again as he brought his fingers closer to the other man's entrance, leaving light feathery touches that were sure to make the ash blonde curse from being teased.

Surely enough, Gilbert started swearing again at the teasing touches with an intense glare directed at the man who was undoubtedly having fun with this- and this was not fun for _him_, damn it!

"Okay, okay, jeez." Juan rolled his eyes as he pushed a finger inside the other man in a not too gentle manner, taking delight from the flushed look that the Prussian sported as he grunted in discomfort. "That better for you?"

"If only you would, ah, fucking move fast_eeeeer_" Gilbert groaned breathily as the single finger became two and scissoring motions were done and _oh mein gott that felt so damn good_-

Suddenly, there were lips on his neck and a rough tongue making its way to his ear; the owner of said body parts adding another finger in the preparation as he nipped at the Prussian's earlobe. "Mm, oh yeah. You like this, don't you?"

"Not fucking enough, brat." Gilbert laughed harshly as his back arched against the bed, crimson eyes half-lidded as he hissed, "You can do better than this, can't you?"

The more dominant man of the pair –for the moment, anyway- laughed in response, voice becoming husky with lust as he pulled out his fingers from the still bound Prussian. "'course I can, love. Question is: how much do you want it? Because I'll be damned if I don't like hearing you beg for this."

"Of course you do, kid. My voice is a real turn-on, isn't it?" The ash blonde smirked in a sultry fashion as he teased the other, not caring at all that he was the one who was _bound_ at the moment because hey, he was Gilbert fucking Weillschmidt and he can do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Oh yes," Juan nodded happily as he unzipped his fly, wiggling his way out of his pants as he spoke, "Your voice makes me just want to _fuck you raw right here right __**now.**_ But it wouldn't do for me to lose control, right? That would be just _so_ ungentlemanly of me."

Gilbert laughed at that, shaking his head as he waited expectantly for the Filipino to finally finish his teasing and fucking get on with the raw action. "And it's just so gentlemanly of you to tie me up, right? Of course."

"Well _duh_," the other grunted as he slowly pushed inside the unbelievably tight entrance that was Gilbert's ass, clenching his eyes shut as he gripped the taller man's hips to balance his self, "Ah, you're so_ tight_…when was the last time you bottomed for someone?" There was a weak smirk on Juan's face as he said this, licking his suddenly dry lips as he watched the Prussian tense from the definite pain.

"What makes you think I'd actually- augh- remember that?" Gilbert panted out as his hands twitched from their bound positions, eyes hazy with desire as he slowly started rolling his hips against Juan's. "Just- ah- stop talking and start _fucking, _okay?"

"Haha," the brunet chuckled as he got engulfed to the hilt by the wet heat, the lube certainly doing its job as he pulled out slowly, "I- ah- thought you'd be the kind to- ngh- remember your nightly escapades."

"You- haa- thought wrong, then." The blonde murmured as he felt his toes curling- from pain or pleasure, he wasn't exactly sure. But _damn_, he certainly appreciated the slow rhythm that they established with their hips but he sure as well was never going to admit that. The sentimentality of his thoughts being announced in public was something he would never live down- after all, he was the awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt. He _just didn't do_ sentimentality.

"Mm, guess I did." Juan…purred? _–what the hell?-_ as he nipped at the bound man's neck, satisfied when he saw that there were enough marks to serve as evidence of their activities that night.

"_Ohhh,_" Gilbert moaned with his head thrown back, eyes clenched shut as he felt his prostate being assaulted over and over and _oh gott_ that hand on his cock was so damn good and goddamn if this didn't make him want to emphasize everything he thought about and ah, oh, _so close-_

Juan groaned at the sudden tightness, thrusting his hips harder and faster into the Prussian's as he left little love bites all over the other's skin. "So- ah- fucking _close..._" The brunet murmured into Gilbert's neck, voice darkened with lust as his free hand pumped the blonde's shaft in a way that would take him closer to release and oh, that tight heat was so _good._

It was when he heard the curse word from the tan man's lips that his resolve –whatever that was left of it- snapped, crimson eyes flashing dangerously as he thrust his hips hard against the other man's. The answering grunt was delightful, really, but oh _man_ that pulsing heat he felt hit his prostate again was just _too much._

"Move- ah- faster, damn it." Gilbert moaned out as he rolled his hips again, taking pleasure from the groan that escaped the other man's lips. "Even- ngh- my _brother_ can do better than- oh- this, heh."

"Are you- ah- telling me that- ngh- you let your brother _fuck you?_" Juan raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he thrust forward- a bit harder than intended as he noticed how the pale man actually lurched back onto the headboard. Not that Gilbert didn't enjoy it because seriously, the look on his face just screamed, "Oh fuck _yes._"

"_Ohmeingottthatfeelsgood-" _The blonde mumbled before looking up dazedly, blinking as he processed the words of the dominant male into his head. _"What?_ Of course- ngh- not. I was just- ah- saying that because we all know how- aah- how asexual he seems. Not that he is, because I've seen- _ohgott-_ him with some women before. And Feli, but that's a different matter."

"Oh yeah," the Filipino chuckled as he thrust his hips deeper into the Prussian's, hand still working on the erection that stood before him as he spoke huskily, "I noticed how- oh- close he was to- mm- Lovino's brother."

"Why- haa- am I not surprised that you know that little brat?" Gilbert spoke with a raised eyebrow, eyes still half-lidded as their hips rocked back and forth into a faster rhythm.

"Because, ngh, my sexiness is too- ah- hard to resist, even for Italians?" The brunet suggested with mirth-filled chocolate eyes, smirk becoming wider as he noted the tensing of the man that lay before him. "Close?"

"Yeah, if only you would touch m- _ohhhhh_"

Juan laughed at that, pumping the shaft in his hand harder as he watched Gilbert's eyes close in pleasure with canines bared as he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly. "I want to hear your moans, Gilbert." Another hard thrust. "_Moan for me._"

"Nn, you little fuck_eeeeer_" Gilbert groaned as he felt the other man start pounding hard into him, teeth biting at his neck and down to his chest leaving bruises that were sure to last for weeks. He couldn't really complain about that when those long fingers wrapped themselves around his member again, thumb teasing at the tip as pre-cum already started dripping from the slit.

"Ngh-!"

Lips were crushed together and tongues were battling for dominance as their hips moved erratically from the release, eyes clenched shut as they both drowned out their moans in the rough kiss they shared.

"Aah...that was..." Juan muttered dazedly as he leaned on the pale man, arms shaking as he tried to hold his self up.

"Epic?" Gilbert suggested as he tugged at his binds. "And could you release me now? My hands are kinda numb- ...don't even say anything about release having a double meaning."

The Filipino shrugged in response, an innocent smile on his face as he spoke, "What? I wasn't even going to say anything. Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." He smiled sheepishly as he untied all the binds holding the Prussian down and-

A punch to the face.

No, seriously, he got a punch to the face.

"_That,_" Gilbert nodded in satisfaction as he pulled his hand back from the other man's face, "was for being a tease."

Juan merely smiled, not at all caring that he got a bruise on the face from the hard punch done by Gilbert's fist. "You _do_ know that I'm a bit of a masochist, don't you?"

Gilbert grinned.

_Fuck yeah, time for round 2._

_

* * *

_**Translator's Notes: **(lmao I can't even remember what random German I spewed in there orz)

Mein gott – My god in German

**A/N: **lmao, this was requested by a friend of mine, who clearly has a thing for Piri and Prussia as a pairing. 8l

Pfft, guys, this is my first time writing fanfic porn. ;;;; Don'tkillmeforbeingafailplz

Hopefully some of you enjoyed this (hahaha/shot)- and if you did, please leave a review! My self-esteem is low enough as it is, and I really need even just a few signs that I'm doing this writing thing right. ;; [lmao it rhymed]

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
